Rise of Ten
by midgetman118
Summary: The garde are starting to meet up and will soon be bringing the battle to the mogs. They've trained their whole lives for this and finally, they can complete their destiny and destroy setrakus ra for good
1. chapter 1

**_hi!!! This is my first fanfic so pleeaase give me some constructive criticism.. Thanks!!*_**

Chapter 1

John/Four POV

I groan as I get slammed into the floor . We're training today and as usual, it means Six gets a chance to beat us up.

" And Six wins again!" exclaims Sam " For like the eighth time today," he adds under his breath.

"I heard that!" I say and he chuckles.

"Why don't you try your luck Sam?" Six inquires with a smile. He pales immediately and shakes his head.

"I cant, I'm still recovering from last time,"he stammers.

"That was like two weeks ago!" I protest.

"And I still have a massive bruise!"he answers as he lifts his shirt to reveal a large black,blue and green bruise on his chest.

" Oh come on, I didn't even put half my power into that punch," Six protests.

"Yeah well I don't have your alien strength and endurance," Sam retorts.

"That has nothing to do with it !"

" Actually it has everything to do with it,"

I tune out the rest of their mini arguement and look up at the sky. It's a brilliant blue with a smattering of white, puffy clouds. A gentle breeze carries the faint sent of freshly cut grass. We've been in this house for a two weeks.Cars zoom by us on the motorway,hurrying to get to their destinations.

We've been staying in this run down shack for a week now, still recovering from the battle at paradise.The house looks like it's stood here for centuries and one flick of a lighter (or lumen) would set the whole thing ablaze in seconds.We are lucky that the taps are still working because judging by the thick coating of dust on everything, nobody has been here for a while.

I turn my attention from our accomadation to my friends(who are still bickering). Sam is wearing shorts and a black shirt with a nasa cap covering his messy brown hair. He still walks with a slight limp after paradise but other than that he's fine. Six is wearing a tank top and workout pants. The sun glints of her jet black hair as it flows through the breeze. I find myself checking my fellow loric out more than I should be and instantly lower my gaze, embaressed. But Six seemed to sense me looking at her and turns around to smile at me.

I'm just about to smile back when there's a loud bang drom the door and mogs suddenly start streaming in to the garden...

Unknown POV

I follow the garde that I've identified as number seven. I stalk her from the shadows and watch her every move, waiting for the right time. But it doesn't come. She sticks to mostly crowded places and always has a young red-headed girl with her. I need to get to her soon or the others are going to get her before I do but I can never seem to find the right opportunity. I toughen my resolve and speed up to meet her but am stopped by a crazy driver not abiding the rules of the road. By the time

I find her again she us at the door of the convent and I've lost my chance. However, just as she's about to go in she turns around looks straight at me. Recognition and fear register on her face as she realises what I am and she darts inside.

Well, so much for secrecy.

 ** _Thats the end of chapter one guys, review and tell me who you think the unknown POV is and if this is any good(ha ha). I don't know when I'll next update ,or even if i will if nobody likes it, but hope you enjoyed!!!_**


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Six jumps up immediately and starts shredding into mogs as if they are paper, twirling and striking, her hair floating around her like a jet black halo.

John is slightly more cautious and is subsequently not killing as much mogs as six. But then again, I might be being a _little_ bit biased. BK flutters into the garden in the form of a small bird but once he's in a good position he transforms into a panther and wreaks havoc on the mogs.

Soon the air is filled with dust but there is still plenty of blaster. I decide that instead of cowering behind the strength of my friends and help them out. I pick up a fallen mog blaster and start picking off some mogs myself when everything starts to go wrong.

Six gets hit (by pure chance) by several stray mog blasts at once and goes down. BK gets shot twice and staggers to the ground, then disappears. He turned into a smaller animal so that he couldn't be shot again. In no time at all the tides have turned and suddenly its just me and John left. He starts working over time and throwing orb after orb of blazing hot fire at the mogs but it isn't enough. I continue to shoot steadily at them but it hardly makes a dent in the mog ranks.

I hear a cry of pain and see John on one knee surrounded by about 20 mogs. I can't get there in time because I'm pinned down by mog fire. I'm about to give up all hope when abruptly, out of nowhere, someone appears between John and the mogs. At first I think it's six but I can still see her on the ground. The mystery person throws up their hands and five mogs are thrown high into the air. They dissolve into dust as soon as they hit the ground. From the depths of her cloak she pulls out two glowing blue knives and flings each of them into the throat of a mog. As the mogs turn to dust the knives return to her hands of their accord.

The stranger repeats this until the mogs surrounding John are all dead. The stranger bends over to tend to his wounds and I'm about to join them when I'm suddenly cut off by about 5 mogs. I try to call out to the stranger but one of the mogs puts his cold, clammy hand over my mouth, effectively cutting off my shout. The mogs pick me up and rush towards the front of the house. I struggle as much as I can but it's pointless.They're too strong. As we near their van one of the mogs smashes his fist into my temple and the last thing I see is the burning house as my vision goes completely black.

Unknown POV

It's been a week since Seven caught sight of me and she's finally stopped being overly paranoid. However, there is a man here in Santa Teresa who knows what I am. I awoke one morning to find him stairing through the window in the hotel room I was staying in but by the time I got out there he was nowhere to be seen.

He was massive. Over six feet tall and had arms as big as my legs that were packed with muscle. He had a big, bushy mustache and a long, thin scar running down his face.

I'm on the trail of Seven now when I notice him following me. I narrow my eyes and speed up a little turning left even though Seven went straight. He is still tailing me so I turn into an alleyway and hide behind some bins before he enters. When he gets half way down the alley I jump out from my hiding spot and punch him in the face but I think my hand breaks from the impact because it suddenly feels like acid is sloshing around inside of it. I stagger back cursing as he turns around and looks me dead in the eye.

"I know what you are you little freak!" he spits at me with such venom I'm shocked.

"Please, you have to trust me!"I beg "I'm trying to help that garde before my people get to her,".

"And what makes you think I'm going to believe that?" he retorts "Your race nearly wiped mine out entirely, and now you me to trust you!"

"Please, I'm not like the others I'm different," I say pleadingly "I'm here to help the loric,"

"Prove it and if you're lying to me I'll snap your neck like a toothpick," he says menacingly as he throws me on the ground.

I get up shakily, cradling my broken hand." I was turned by a loric, number One to be exact. She showed ne the error of my ways and helped change me for the better. One day the mogs attacked and I risked my life to save her. After that I went into a coma and spoke to lorien itself.It said that it commended my bravery and willingness to help the loric. So it rewarded me with a legacy," I inform him.

"Prove it," he replies sceptically.

I sigh and concentrate, building up energy until I release it. Suddenly the ground shakes violently beneath his feet and he falls as a result of the seismic wave I created. He looks up at me shocked as I extend my hand towards him.

"Believe me now?" I ask. He stares at my hand for a long time before he reluctantly takes it and allows me to help him up.

"Okay Mr mog, truce," he says begrudgingly as he shakes my hand.

"My name isn't Mr mog," I reply "It's Adamus Sutekh, but you may call me Adam,"

"Okay Adam I'm Crayton, now lets go rescue Seven," he says grinning.

 ** _Hey guys this is the end of chapter two. Please read and review and tell me how its going so far._** ** _Midgetman out._**


End file.
